


I forgot to make a title

by ixiepixie



Series: Drabbles I forgot to Name [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, USUK - Freeform, fluffy mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: A long night at the office means coming home late which also means angry husband.





	I forgot to make a title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallifreyanlibertea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/gifts).



> Made for Mana to make up for the sad stuff I had them read. (ps read their stuff if you haven't already)

Another quiet night in suburbia. The click of a door shutting was the only noise cutting the silence, the one who caused the noise shutting his eyes and freezing in his position, listening for any sign that the other occupants of the house had heard. After a moment or two, the man turned on a lamp nearby, illuminating the small entryway just enough for him to be able to put his shoes and coat away. He was late, and he knew he was. Things at the office had taken longer than normal to file away, but that was no excuse. At least not in his husband's eyes.

The man, Alfred, could feel his face grew pale at the sound of footsteps behind him followed by a throat clearing. He knew he was in trouble now. When he turned and saw green eyes glaring at him, he tried to smile and play it off. “H-Hey, Arthur,babe! sorry I'm late... again. Funny story--"

Arthur, ignoring his excuse, strode right up to him and poked his chest hard. “YOU! You are THREE hours late! What, are you chained to your chair? Do they threaten to torture you? Do you not.. do you not love me anymore? Are you seeing someone else?”

Alfred grabbed his husbands cheeks and stopped those thoughts right there with a kiss. He pulled his husband into his arms and just held him there. “I'm sorry... I wanted to leave early, but my boss held me back to file paperwork. Please don't ever think I could ever love anyone else more than I love you. You are my everything. You and little Milly are my world, Arthur.”

He wiped away any tears that found their way onto Arthur's cheeks, giving the shorter male a warm smile. “I love you. Only you.”

For a few moments, it was silent, just them staring at each other. Then there was a chuckle and a snort, Arthur burying his face in Alfred's chest. “You're such a sap, you know that? Honestly...”

Alfred only smiled. “But you love me anyway.”

“I suppose I do.”


End file.
